


Keep You In My Skin

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Yours, Mine [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Sex, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink needs a way to keep Alex permanently in his skin. It helps Alex more than either of them thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You In My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the next Teen Wolf fic chapter and then my hand slipped and then this was written and whoops now there's a series fuck

 "I want another tattoo."

Alex looked up from his textbook, gnawing at the end of his highlighter. "Uh...okay. Not to give you a power, right?"

"Couldn't get one of those if I wanted," Ink said.

Ink was stretched out on the bed beside Alex, clad only in his boxers because of the heat outside. The breeze coming in from the window did very little to help. Alex shut the textbook and shoved it onto the floor before throwing an arm over Ink's waist and rubbing at his hipbone with his thumb.

"What do you wanna get then?" Alex asked.

"Something about you," Ink murmured.

Alex propped his chin up on Ink's bony shoulder. "You serious?"

Ink looked over at him and Alex was once more caught up in tracing the lines of the phoenix tattoo with his gaze.

"Yeah, man." Ink shifted to kiss Alex once on his lips. "Want you in my skin."

"Shit," Alex hissed, trailing his hand first up and then back down Ink's chest to cup him through his boxers. "Why?"

Ink sighed, arching his back and pushing his hips up into Alex's hand. "Because I love you. I don't ever want to go on without some proof of you all over me."

Alex nipped at his jaw and gripped harder. "I fuck you every day, Ink, you sure there's not enough of me in you already?"

Ink whined and reached out to bury his fingers in Alex's hair. "Need more, need to know you're there even when you're not. Need you all the time, want everyone to know I'm yours."

"Yeah, they will," Alex said. He slid his hand into Ink's boxers and wrapped his hand around the hardening length. "Fuck my hand baby, wanna see you do it."

"Fuck, Alex..." Ink's words came out, breathless as he began to pump his hips.

Alex loved doing stuff like this, loved making Ink work for it, loved being able to watch Ink writhe on the bed as he chased his own pleasure with Alex's body as his tool. Alex sucked a line of bruises down Ink's neck and chest before licking his tongue over one of Ink's nipples. He'd gotten the right one pierced five months ago, and Alex still couldn't get over the way Ink whined when he played with it.

Alex removed his hand just long enough to reach over into the bedside drawer and slick it up with lube. By the time he turned back, Ink had shucked the boxers off to the end of the bed and was grabbing at Alex's shoulders, seeking out his lips greedily. Their tongues tangled together in a wet kiss as Alex returned his hand to Ink's cock, reveling in the contented moan Ink gave in response.

Ink's hips moved in a sinuous roll as he slid his dick through Alex's tight grip. Alex didn't think he'd ever get sick of how easily Ink abandoned himself to his own pleasure. It was a treasure, seeing Ink come undone. The man seemed so unapproachable sometimes, even to Alex, and they'd been together for the better part of a year. When he was like this though, at Alex's mercy, Alex felt like he was seeing the real Ink, split open wide for him to watch and marvel at.

When Ink came, it was with a breathless cry of Alex's name panted out against the blond's lips. He collapsed on top of Alex, and despite the heat and the mess Ink had made of his shirt and hand, Alex couldn't find it in him to shove the kid away.

"We should clean up eventually," Alex said as he carelessly wiped Ink's spunk on the side of the bed.

"Mmm, then the tattoo parlor," Ink mumbled.

"Yeah." Alex shivered.

He couldn't wait to see his mark painted into Ink's skin.

 

-.-

 

When they went to the tattoo parlor, the owner didn't even blink at the request, or the way Ink held onto Alex's hand as the man set about inking the hastily scrawled drawing of the tattoo Ink had made. Alex watched as the tattoo unfolded across Ink's torso and ribs, a twisted chain of red beams and tendrils of ink that arched across his ribs.

Later, when the skin was healed, Alex would run his lips over the mark, scratch blunt nails over it and watch as Ink gasped and twisted, skin flushing red as he arched his back, begging for more. Later, Alex would bite at the mark, whispering _mine always mine_ until the skin was bruised and tender to the touch.

Later, Alex would watch Ink stretch up on his toes to reach something in the cupboard, skin pulled taut over his ribcage with Alex's mark stretching right along with it. Later, he would wake up in the night with Darwin's face in his mind's eye and reach out to trail his fingers over the mark and remind himself that he was capable of so much more than violence and pain.

Later, as Ink rode his cock, he would grab Alex's hand and press it to the tattoo and stare down into Alex's eyes and whisper _yours always yours_.

 

 


End file.
